The Couch Conversation
by kimbee73
Summary: Sheldon and Amy are having a date night parallel play when Sheldon asks Amy a question that Amy has also been pondering. So what happens when Sheldon doesn't want to answer. This is set post Prom Equivalency.


**Okay this was requested on the Forums by Kelli. I hope it meets your expectations. Sheldon and Amy are at the apartment when Sheldon asks a question Amy has also been thinking about.**

**As always I don't own any of these characters.**

Sheldon and Amy were sitting on the couch reading two entirely different things. Parallel play Sheldon liked to call it. She was reading her latest issue of Neuron. He was reading the latest Flash comic book. Two weeks had passed since the prom and Amy still couldn't believe what had happened that night. He had said he loved her too, before she could even get the words out. She wondered how long he knew how she felt. It didn't matter now though because it was all out in the open. He had said it and he didn't take it back or make a joke about it. He was completely serious. He loved her. She had made sure that he knew that she loved him as well while they were dancing that night.

He had explained that he knew it was love because otherwise he had a brain parasite. She was reminded of the time he had told her she could have that very ailment when she was attracted to Penny's ex Zack. She knew what she had felt was sexual arousal but hadn't wanted to admit it. Sheldon had helped her get through that crisis. Now he had the same feeling. She wondered how long he had known how he felt about her. She would have to ask him. She was lost in thought when she heard him speaking.

"When did you know?" He asked her out of the blue.

"Know what Sheldon?" She inquired.

"That you loved me?" He asked. "A few years back, I remember distinctly you telling me that you thought the notion of romantic love was an unnecessary cultural construct that added no value to human relationship. When did you realize you loved me?"

"I think the better question is how did you know?" Amy said to him.

"No, now I asked you a question. I want to know the answer. When did you know you loved me?"

"Well I've known for quite some time. I guess I first realized I had feelings for you the night you took me to see Zack."

"That was almost 4 years ago!"

"I said feelings, not love. I know you remember because you always do, I took your hand that night as a 'science experiment'. Well it was more to gauge where my feelings truly were. I knew I felt lust for Zack but as soon as he opened his mouth I knew we could never amount to anything."

"Well of course, he is an idiot."

"Yes well I knew I had some sort of feelings for you as well, and you did also. I mean you were pretty jealous of Zack."

"I was not jealous. Remember, I took you to see Zack in order for you to take care of your issues."

"Regardless, I knew my feelings were starting to grow for you. When I shook Zack's hand that night, I had a feeling of lust. When I took your hand the feeling was much different."

"What do you mean?"

"It was as if it was meant to be there. It felt comfortable. I knew you didn't feel the same so I quickly blew it off as nothing. You seemed satisfied with that so I didn't bring it up again."

"But that still doesn't answer my question. When were you sure?"

"I'm not sure I have an exact answer. My feelings just kept growing as we got closer. When did I know for sure it was love? Probably after Howard and Bernadette's wedding, during the launch. My heart skipped a beat when you took my hand. That was when I knew for sure."

"How come you never said anything to me?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Yes, I really want to know."

"Well I guess part of it was that I, as you said, never believed in the notion of romantic love. The other part was I was afraid of rejection. Let's face it, you wrote the relationship agreement to benefit you. You liked having me around but you didn't want a hippy dippy relationship. And I felt the same way at first. I was just happy you wanted to be my boyfriend."

"I guess you are right. I may not have accepted your feelings."

"I know you wouldn't have. I wasn't sure you would have accepted them if I had said the words first. That's why I told you that you didn't have to say it back. But you said it first. Now you answer my questions. How long have you known? And when did you know?"

"I knew about you for a while. I even vocalized it to Stuart the night I left. I said to him, 'My girlfriend loves me so much she wants to live with me.' But I knew before that."

"You said that to Stuart?" She asked.

"I did. I've known you wanted to live with me for some time. And not just from last year when you actually almost moved in before I took the coward's way out and blamed Penny."

"Is that when you knew?" She asked

"No actually it was before that." He answered her

"Okay so when?" She was really curious if it wasn't then.

"When you faked being sick. I knew then that all you wanted was to spend time with me and that was the best way you could do it. I have to admit, I haven't always been the most attentive boyfriend."

"No kidding." She said sarcastically.

"Now no need to be snippy. I admit it. I have not been the best boyfriend."

"I think you are a great boyfriend. Now when did you know you loved me?"

"Well like I said a few weeks ago. There was no denying I had feelings for you that could not be explained in any other way. I had been experiencing those types of feelings for a while."

"How long?"

"Probably since right before I left."

"Wait what?"

"Now please don't get angry, I said I was experiencing feelings, I didn't know what they were. I have only ever told my mother, my meemaw and my sister that I loved them. I never had a girlfriend before I met you. I never envisioned myself ever having a girlfriend. Do you remember me telling you that before I met you I never had any interest in being intimate with anyone?"

"Of course, the night we played Dungeons and Dragons. But what does that have to do with my question? If you have loved me for that long…" She started but was interrupted by Sheldon kissing her.

The kiss quickly turned passionate and before either could stop it, Sheldon and Amy were having a make out session on the couch. Amy couldn't believe what was happening. Sheldon had taken the initiative to kiss her. He had been kissing her for 8 months and very rarely forgot date night kisses anymore. He had definitely been making up for the missed dates recently as well but this was different. Even the night of prom the kiss wasn't like this. After what seemed like an hour, they finally pulled up for breath.

"That was different." Amy said to him as she straightened her hair.

"Good." Sheldon said to her.

"But that didn't answer my question." She knew he had been trying to stop the questioning but she wasn't letting up. He leaned in to kiss her again. "Oh no buddy not this time. Answer the question."

"Why do girls always want to talk about the hippy dippy stuff?"

"Says the man who told me he loved me first."

"Fine." He conceited. "I've known my feelings for you had changed after I kissed you. I added the date night kisses to the relationship agreement. I added more date nights to the calendar. Did you not notice?"

"I did but I was not going to argue. I enjoy spending time with you and I enjoy kissing you. But again Dr. Cooper, you are avoiding the question."

"Okay I will answer it. The feelings were getting stronger before I left. I didn't know what it was. Like I said I was thinking it was a brain parasite but I knew that was far-fetched. When you suggested we could live together, I panicked. I was afraid we were moving too fast."

"Too fast?" She asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"Do you want me to answer the question or not?"

"Oh sorry. Go ahead."

"So I felt we were moving too fast. I ran." He saw the look on her face. "Now you weren't the reason I left, you know that. I told you more than once when we spoke over the summer."

"I know. But we only spoke once a week."

"There was a reason for that. I had some thinking to do. I realized on my trip what my feelings for you were. I ruled out the parasite and had only one conclusion."

"So you've known since your trip?"

"Yes. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"All I wanted to know was when you knew. You answered my question so yes that is exactly what I wanted to hear. Thank you."

"Good, now back to what we were doing a few minutes ago." He said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"I love you Sheldon." She said.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her.

**Okay I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
